pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Patricia in Wonderland
Summary Part 1 Phineas and Ferb write a play of Alice in wonderland Patrica audtions for the role of Alice and Florence audtions for the white queen,the next day Florence is Alice and Patrica is only her understudy.,meanwhile Agent P enters to his liar (and well you get the idea).back at the house Patrica sobs herself to sleep then dreams that she's Alice and follows The White Platypus (Perry) down the platypus hole then he crawls through a small door and she drinks a strange drink that says then she shrunks ,but she forgets the key and then eats a pastry that says eat me ''grows huge which causes a hot water to appear out of nowhere and surronders her and shrinks her like she's a big pile of laundry.,meanwhile Agent P arrives on Doofetize evil inc. he gets trapped like always and Doofetize introduces him to the Nightmare-inatior and tests it on Patrica.,meanwhile "Alice" runs into Aura (Adyson) who is one of The Campfire girls (Gretchen,Ginger,and Milly) lead by Ulileama Cucullatus-Raphus (Isabella) who have her as company for a while until a wave came and wash them out and Alice ends up in the woods where she finds another Eat me cookie and grows agian and gets really annoyed then when The White platypus touchs her foot she finally goes to normal size only finding 2 annoying boys named Tweedle Dee (Baljeet) and Tweedel Dum (Buford) who tell the story of The Walrus and the Carpenter ,but in a weird Math VS Monster Truck ,but it was interupted by a hawke that picks them up.Then Patrica shrinks again and says "Oh Come on!" then she meets The Flowerbed girls (Juliet,Amy,Holly) lead by Lilly (Katie) and they run away from a weedhacker and then after she gets water on her she grows back to normals size.tThen she runs away so she can get out of here.,Menawhile Perry escapes the trap as usual and fights Doofenshirmitz.,Then Alice doesn't know where to go ,but then she sees a pair of swirling eyes leading to the commercial break Part 2 After the commercial Patrica sees it's the Chestriane cat who sounds like The Theather manger who tells herr that the Maad hatter (Phineas) and The March Hare (Ferb) can help so she arrives at their house and Alice and the Hatter fall in love with each other so he and the Hare decied to pretend it's her un-happy birthday t to impress her ,but suddenly she gets confused ,but before she can walk away they ask to come with her then she says "Thats not how it goes,but what the heck" then after they leave The Mad Hatter warns her that The Red Queen is planning to use a platypus to create a creature called Plattawocky.,Menawhile The Red Queen (Candace) is seen in the thorne room relaxing and then she sees in her crystal ball that she doesn't rember buying and sees Alice,The Mad Hatter,and The March Hare and sends the card soilders after them,then when her little sister The White Queen (Florence) overhears her she runs away to try to warn them.,Meanwhile Perry gets trapped agian and Doofenshrimitz tries the Nightmare-inatior on other children sleeping.,Then Alice,The Mad Hatter,and March Hare are still walking when suddenly they are under attack by The Queen's card soilders ,but before they are killed The White queen saves them and then The Mad hatter and March Hare invent gumball canons to shoot the soilders then shen the queen trips over before she is slaughteredd by the last card soilder Alice kicks him and leavs all of the card soilders knocked out and then the queen says "Great shot,just like The Civil War back home"Then Alice notices that Florence just talked which is "not normal",Then the queen tells them that The Red Queen wants to get rid of them so they head to the castle to deal with it. Part 3 After Doofensirmitz sucessfly gives the children nightmares Perry escapes the 2nd trap and fights him agian.,Meanwhile the gang and The White Queen arrive at the castle and Alice leans on the statue and knocks it over and The Red Queen comes out the door screaming "Who knocked MY STATUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and the others run away expect for Patrica and is furious at her and changles her to a game of crockcet and when Patrica an Candace was about to compete it is shown that Alice lost and is thorwn into the duengon and The Mad Hatter tells her the good news is That she's at least put on trial ,but the bad news that if she fails she'll get excuted for real (Which is a refence to Phineas and Ferb:The Movie!) ,Then he says "Well see you later",then Alice repiles "Wait come back",Then she reunites with The Campfire Girls who have been convicted for meeting up with Alice and because The Queen said to.Then she finds the White Platypus is in the cell next to them that has been captured for the gene-spilcing to create Platta-Wocky.,Then it's time for her trial and The Campfire girls even voulnteer to watch.Then at the trial she is stood begore the judge (Eliza M. Feyerside) which made her more confused then ever ,but as a result she it was tied between idocent and guiltiy ,but then the Red queen says "UHH!!I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!!" and retrives The White Platypus and a small dragon and puts them in a gene-combation machine thingy and when it was done Platta-Wocky steps out,Which leaves everyone in panic,then The Red Queen joins them after he demolishes the castle,Meanwhile Perry hits the reverse button on the Nightmare-inatior reverseing the effect on all the children inculding Patrica,Which helped her by showing a reverse button on the gene-spilcer and the Platta-wocky turns back to the White Platypus ,Then Perry parachutes off the balcony while Dr.D says "CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!!!".Then Alice get more confused by saying "Pardon me ,but why is there a concert area?"Then Avril Lanviange comes up and sing a few lines from Alice,but she says the words "Is tis real?,is this pretend?" the music stops and Patrica realizes this is a dream and wakes up only to find out Perry is on her lap saying "Oh hey Perry" then she looks on the cast list on the computer only to find out Perry was supposed to play The White Rabbit then rushes to the theather to bring him,Then when she gets there Phineas tells her that the orginal actress that was supposed to play The White Queen broke her leg,So Florence filled in for her,and she gave her the part of Alice.Making Patrica briefly spread tears of joy realizing no matter what dreams can come true,which at the same time it's a meanigless meaning ,but she says "but who care's?" Songs Wonderland The Yellow Sidewalk (instrument) Alice Gallery can upload some pictures here if you want Running gags The "Too Young" Line Theather manger: Aren't you a little bit too young to be putting a theather production here? Phineas: Yes, yes I am. Ferb's Line "Well why should we know? It's your dream" _______________________________________________________________ '''Patricica': I can't beleve that Florence got a part and I'm only an understudy Ferb: his breath I can't belive you're complaning about that. Patricia: I can hear you over there. Florence's line (throughout the epsiode) Whatcha doin'? Said by Isabella as Ulileama Perry's entrance to his lair Behind the ticket counter Memorable Quotes End Credits After the play is over they head backstage and Candace congratlates Jermey ,but he tells her that his friend Jerry was the 1 on stage then she figures out Patrica lied to her when she said Jermey was in the play and chased her with a prop axe with Patty screaming over the credits Background Information *1st 3-part episode *The only thing crazy about Phineas and Ferbs' plan is that it's in a world class theather *Florence talks throughout the dream *At the begging of the epsiode Patrica and Florence wears their regualr clothes with tights and in differnt colors *Candance doesn't try to bust her brothers *This premired in 3-D as part on The Disney Channel 3-D marathon and previousley on the Disney X-D 3-D action marathon this later premired in 2-D a night later *there are 2 refrences to Hayo Mizaki (see allusions) *This is the first time Patrica's middle name (Nelson) is mentioed info needed Continuity *Phineas wears a red version of his Willy Wonka outfit as the Mad Hatter (Toy to the World) *There's a text on the poster saying featuring The Phinettes represting to their stage name (The Phinettes) *Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo is played in the theather lobby (Flop Starz ) *A golden version of one of The "Queen Candance's"statue appears (Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story) ) *It shows a picture of Ashley Tinsdale as a live-action Candance in the gallery in the castle hallway Patrica even breaks the 4th wall by saying "Whoa is that Ashley Tinsdale" (Lights, Candace, Action! ) *Patrica keeps saying "This doesnt' even make any sense!!!" like Candace (Let's take a quiz) *2nd time there's been a dream involing a fairytale,Ferb also says to Patrica that it's her dream (Wizard of Odd) *Amy returns and her name in the dream was Rose since she was one of the flowers ( I Was A Middle-Aged Robot & Wizard of Odd) *Both Candace and Patrica have musphobia (Mind over Dark matter) *Florence says "Just like the civil war back home" which is a refrence of Phineas saying "Just beggar's canyon back home" (Out to Launch ) *the stray cat is later seen in the pet store in Denis returns and becomes an offical chacrther in Pet Gone Wild as Patrica and Florence's pet cat Carino *2nd charcther to remsebles ar charther from book,move,ect. the 1st was a girl that looks like Pippi Longstocking (Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation) Allusions *Alice in Wonderland: The title is a parody of Lewis Carrol's Alice in Wonderland, but the plot is centered a little in the 2010 Tim Burton remake area. * Alvin and the Chipmunks : The episode is a combation of epsiodes Cinderella, Cinderella? '''and '''Snow Wrong * Ponyo: The movie and title character are mentioned by The White Queen. Nozomi Ōhashi also voices Fuji in Phineas and Ferbs' world adventure and Florence in the anime version *The BFG: Major Monogram mentions that Doofenshmirtz is catching nightmares from children, similarl to the book by Rohal Dahl. *Coraline: The Chesstraine cat first appears as a stray cat in the real world and then (well, you get the idea) just like in the movie. A girl that also looks like Coraline is seen in the audince. * Peter Pan:In the dream The Fireside girls/The Campfire girls wear animal coustumes like The Lost Boys. *The Fairly OddParents:The Mad Hatter tells the good news and bad news when Patrica is thorwn in the duengon before trial which is simlair to Dr. Rip Studwell *Oliver Twist:In court Patrica/Alice says "I'm based on an English-girl where are my rights?" which is simliar to what The Artful Dodger said. *Kim Possible:The scene where The Red Queen combains the White Platypus witha meeduim size dragon is a paropdy of the episode Downhill 'where DNAmy combains Rufus and Princiable Barkin *'Shake it Up:Patrica questions herself almost the same way Cece in "Wild it up" *'Jane Eyre':Patrica says she is "not a liar" which is said by the young Jane Eyre in the book Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas/The Mad hatter *Ashley Tisdale as Candace/The Red queen *Thomas Sangster as Ferb/The March hare *Alyson Stoner as Isabella/Ulileama Cucullatus-Raphus (Dodo) *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry/The White platypus/Plattawocky *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet/Tweedel Dee *Bobby Gaylor as Buford/Tweedel Dum *Mitchell Musso as Jeremy (end credits) *Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Drew Barrymore as Patrica/Alice *Camilla Rosso as Florence *Rebecca Rosso as The White Queen *Madison Pettis as Adyson Sweetwater/Aura Flavorfull *Ariel Winter as Gretchen/Eaglet *Cymphonique Miller as Holly/Molly *Isabella Murad as Milly/Erin A. Ceaine *Isabella Acres as Katie/Lilly *Tiffany Espensen as Ginger/Chrio P. Terra "Terra" *??? as Julie/Violet *G. Hannelius as Amy/Rose *Avril Lavigne as Herself *Phil Collins as Theather manger/Chesstrine Cat *Additional voices by: Dee Bradley Baker, Jeff Bennett,Phil Collins,Tara Strong, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Vincent Martella, Mitchel Musso, Richard O'Brien, Dan Povenmire,Ashley Tisdale,and Tress MacNeille Category:Parodies Category:Fanon Works